X-Men: The Apocalypse Saga
by King Xander
Summary: Not the whole thing is rated R, just some parts in the future will be. I start off with some prologues that will introduce MY universe of mutants. K bye.
1. Prologue 1: X-Men

X-Men

Prologue 1

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, Marvel owns them all. Rub it in, why don't ya?

Mutantcy and genetics were always thought to be directly related. There is, however, another key element. This element is the paranormal. It has nothing to do with evolution, and everything to do with fate. 

With that explained, we now look into the lives of several individuals who have been, depending on how you perceive it, blessed with extraordinary powers and abilities. These individuals, when grouped as a team, are known as the X-Men.

The field leader of the team is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops. He has the power to shoot pulverized energy from his eyes, but lacks the control needed to turn those beams off, forcing him to wear dark colored glasses with special lenses or special contacts just to keep his powers in check.

Next in line of rank is Ororo Munroe, or Storm. She has the power to control the weather, whether it be rain, wind, snow, or something as miniscule as fog; it is under her control.

Next comes Mr. Summers' fiance', Dr. Jean Grey, also called Pheonix. Dr. Grey is the most powerful telepath in the world. She has all the powers of the mind, including telekinesis, telepathy, and clairvoyance. 

Dr. Grey is not the only person on the team with a PhD. Also, there is Dr. Henry McCoy, or Beast, as he is publicly known. Covered in a coat of thick, blue fur, Dr. McCoy has heightened agility, strength, and senses due to his bestial state.

Other than Dr. Grey, there is also another powerful telepath on the team. She is Emma Frost, code-named White Queen. Ms. Frost is the third most powerful telepath in the world, bettered only by Pheonix and X-Man himself, Nate Grey. 

While you might expect the most bestial member of the team to be the Beast, this is entirely untrue. The most feral member of the X-Men is the mysterious Logan, also called Wolverine. Logan's skeleton is coated with the unbreakable alloy, adamantium. He also has adamantium claws and a super quick healing factor. 

Cajun, Remy Lebeau is also known as Gambit. With the power to any object with explosive, kinetic energy, he usually carries several decks of cards in which to charge and throw at his opponents.

Last, but certainly not least, is Lorna Dane, also Polaris, mistress of magnetism. Also one of the twelve keys of Apocalypse, she uses her powers of magnetism to protect the world from evil, alongside the X-Men.

Individually, they are some of the most powerful heroes in the universe. Together, they are nearly unstoppable. They are the X-Men.


	2. Prologue 2: Mutant Academy

X-Men

Prologue 2: Mutant Academy

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. The X-Men and all related characters are licensed trademarks of Marvel Entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended, and this is just for fun.

The X-Men Mutant Academy is a powerful team of young mutants in training.

The strikingly beautiful Kitty Pryde, also called Shadowcat, along with her pet dragon, Lockheed, leads them. Kitty has the power to pass through solid objects as if they weren't even there. This power can also expand itself to phase other objects, or even other people, along with her.

Her second-in-command is the lighthearted Bobby Drake, or Iceman. He, as his name implies, has the power to control the cold. He can survive extreme temperatures, cast ice with a wave of his hand, and create ice objects with but a thought.

Bobby is said to have a slight relationship with the mysterious Marie, code-named Rogue. She is cursed to never come in physical contact with anyone, lest she steal his or her life force, memories and abilities included. And if used on another mutant, she also gains their powers. In using her powers, however, she risks killing whom she uses it on.

Kitty also has a significant other in Russian, Peter Rasputin, also called Colossus. With the ability to transform himself into living metal, upping his strength and endurance, he is the muscle of the team.

Next in rank is southerner, Sam Guthrie. His kinetically charged powers enable him to fly like a human cannonball. In fact, Cannonball is his X-Men code-name. While using his powers, he is protected from harm by a kinetic force field.

Sam's sister is also on this team of mutants. Known by most as Husk, Paige Guthrie has the power to shed her skin, revealing a new, enhanced version of herself. After a while, however, her skin sheds yet again, revealing her true self.

Paige is often seen hanging out with the young Asian, Jubilation Lee, or Jubilee. She has the power to shoot explosions or fireworks as she refers to them, out of the tips of her fingers. These fireworks can be used for varying effects, such as dazzling light and explosive concussions.

Finally, we have Warren Worthington III, or Angel. Like his namesake, he sprouts wings out of his back and is a master at aerial combat. He prefers the use of twin adamantium daggers as his weapon of choice. 

None of this team's members have yet to fully develop their powers because they are still so young. Who knows, some may even graduate into the X-Men or Underground in time. But for now, they remain in the Mutant Academy.


	3. Prologue 3: The Underground

X-Men

Prologue 3: The Underground

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the X-Men, or any related characters, so therefore, if I were to actually to publish this as my own stuff, I'd be up to my neck in legalities. This is, however, just a fan-fic, and nothing else. Enjoy!

The third team of mutants to be sponsored by the Xavier Institute for the Gifted is the stealthy Underground. They consist of Psylocke, Banshee, Siryn, Nightcrawler, and Blink.

Betsy Braddock, or Psylocke, is the team's leader. The fourth most powerful telepath in the world, she can create psionic daggers and kitanas that can leave her opponent comatose without leaving a single mark or scar. 

Second-in-command, Clarice Furguson, or Blink, has the power to create interdimensional portals and can also "blink" someone, or something, temporarily out of existence using energy javelins. 

Blue-skinned Kurt Wagner, or Nightcrawler, can teleport anywhere he sees with an explosion of smoke and a brimstone stench. This strange looking individual also has a long, pointed tail that can be used as another appendage. A master acrobat with limited invisibility in shadows, he has a mysterious tie to the villainous Mystique.

The oldest member of the team is the Irish Sean Cassidy, or Banshee. He has sonic abilities, which enable him to fly and emit sonic blasts from his mouth. He, along with Emma Frost and Ororo Munroe, teaches at the mutant academy.

At last, we see Theresa O'Rourke, or Siryn as she is better known. The daughter of the previously mentioned Sean, she has the same powers as her father. Spending most of her childhood in Ireland with her mother, she has familiarized herself with the Gaelic language, and is often the translator of ancient texts.

As sparse a team as they are, they function better in stealth missions than either of the other two mutant teams. That is why they are part of the Underground.


	4. Chapter 1: Dark Pheonix

X-Men

Chapter 1: Dark Pheonix

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but what I've done with them is. I accept no rights to the using of these characters, and cannot be held legally responsible for their use. This is only a fan-fic, and is not meant for mass publication

What happens when the most powerful cosmic entity in history is taken away from the hands of good, and is given to the forces of evil? That is exactly what happens in the case of the Pheonix. Her powers strengthened from an already astonishing rate by the presence of an entity of the same name, she was the most powerful being in the universe. Now, however, this entity has been infused into her vampiric doppelganger, the Black Queen of the Brotherhood. It, surprisingly, started with a routine patrol over her hometown of Westchester, NY. One she, oddly, went on alone.

Meanwhile, Mystique is casting a spell in the shadows. A spell to do the Black Queen's dirty work. 

"I call upon the forces of darkness; I call upon you to expel the Pheonix entity from the one named Jean Grey. Expel it from her, and reinfuse it into the one named Madelyne Pryor," Mystique chanted in Latin, followed by an explosion of darkness that covered the area like a blanket. The explosion also sent Dr. Grey into a deep sleep until later that night.

"It's strange, Scott. You know, everything turned dark, and the next thing I know, it's three hours later and I can't use my Pheonix powers, just my regular mental powers," Jean explained to her fiance', Scott Summers, also called Cyclops.

"I don't know what to tell you, hun. Maybe it was just time for the entity to leave," he offered as an explanation. 

"No, I would have known if that were it! I'm getting visions of something very bad happening with my old powers in the future, but it's too hazy to tell what. I just have to get to it before it happens," she replied.

"We'll get on it tomorrow, but for now, let's just go to bed," he said as he led her to their room.

"Finally," Madelyne said to her fellow Brotherhood members, "I have the powers of the Pheonix under my control!"

"Yes, Ms. Pryor. Now we can destroy the X-Men once and for all, and proceed with our plan to destroy all mankind in the coming of Apocalypse," Mortimer Toynbee, a.k.a. Toad, proceeded.

"Yes, Toad. Yes!" Madelyne said with an evil grin as she shot flames into the air.

It's the next morning, and Jean is explaining her situation to long time friend and teammate, Ororo Munroe, or Storm.

"I just don't know what could have happened, Ororo. What do you think it was?" Jean asked her friend with a hint of distress in her voice.

"Jean, I grew up around a lot of voodoo and black magic. That could be a possibility. It's all I can think of it being," Ororo offered.

"What can I do about it?"

"Do you know anyone that is well taught in the ways of white magic?"

"Wanda Maximoff, I guess."

"Scarlet Witch?"

"Yeah."

"She may be able to counter whatever spell was put on you then."

"I can only hope so..."

Later that same day, Jean calls her friend and Avenger, Wanda Maximoff.

"So, Wanda, can you help me?" Jean asked.

"I'm sorry, hun, but I need to know who cast the spell, what spell it was, and where the entity was transferred to," Wanda replied.

"Completely."

"Well, I'll call when I find out, I guess."

You do that, okay?"

"Okay, bye Wanda."

"Bye Jean," Wanda said as they both hung up.

Meanwhile, at the Mutant Academy, Warren Worthington III, or Angel, is about to reveal his best kept secret to his best friend and team leader, Kitty Pryde, or Shadowcat. While she thinks he's going to tell her that he likes her, it's something much different.

"So, Warren, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Kitty asked, while secretly hoping her assumptions were correct, _Come on, tell me you want me to be with you instead of Peter..._

"Um, I'm not sure how to tell you this, Kitty," He started to tell her.

"It's okay, Warren. Whatever it is, you can tell me," she said, _PLEASE tell me..._

"Um, I'm," he proceeded, "I'm, um, I'm gay."

"Huh?" _Please be joking!_

"I'm gay." _Please don't hate me!_

"Are you joking?" _Say you are._

"No, I'm not."

_DAMN! _ "How long have you known?"

"I guess I've always known."

"Always?"

"Yeah."

"I just thought that you were gonna say that you liked me."

He smiles at the thought, "Oh, Kitty..."

"I had the hugest crush on you for such the longest time." _Why am I telling you this?_

"Wow. I'm flattered," he said as he and his friend embraced. "You do have Peter."

"Yeah, you're right. Just remember that he's mine. Not yours!" She said jokingly.

"I know. Anyway, I kinda have a thing for Sam."

"Guthrie?!?"

"Yeah."

"As in Cannonball?"

"You don't catch on too quickly, do you?"

"Oh ha ha, funnyman!"

"Well..." he said as they walked out of Warren's room, arms over each other's shoulders.

Back at Xavier Manor, Dr. Grey is still trying to figure out what to do. Helping her is fellow telepath and X-Men member, Emma Frost, or White Queen.

"Maybe, Jean, Cerebro will enhance your clairvoyance like it did for the Professor before he lost his powers," Emma suggested.

"That's a good idea, Emma, but I have yet to successfully use Cerebro. It might not work," Jean replied,

"It's still worth a try."

"Might be," Jean said as she left the room on her way to Cerebro.

Moments later, she arrives at the door to the Cerebro room. The computer security system asks her to place her hand on the circular area at the center of the door for verification. 

"Welcome Dr. Grey," it says in a monotonic, mechanical voice.

She makes her way to the helmet connected to the Cerebro computer system, a sophisticated system used to enhance mental powers. She sits in the chair and places the helmet on her head.

_I hope this works, _she thinks as she switches on the machine. she starts to get visions of her and Madelyne Pryor fighting. Madelyne is using the Pheonix powers. That's all jean needed, or wanted, to know. She turned off the machine, took off the helmet, and left for her room to prepare for the battle yet to come.

Back in Scott and Jean's room, Jean is preparing for battle.

"Jean, are you sure you should be doing this alone?" Scott asked his fiance'.

"Scott, this is my fight! I need to do this alone because the rest of you might get hurt, or even killed," Jean replies.

"But, Jean. You can't do anything if magic is the cause! All I want you to do is find out what spell it was, and come back. Let Wanda do the rest," Scott pleaded.

"Okay, but I'm not trained for stealth, so if I get caught I'll be forced to-"

"Call for back up," Scott interrupted.

"Yeah, 'call for back up,'" Jean replies.

"Okay. Be careful!"

"I will, I promise," Jean said as she kissed Scott good-bye, and leaves in full uniform for the Blackbird hangar.

In the Blackbird hangar, Jean sees Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy, or Beast, starting to exit the team's hummer.

"Well, Dr. Grey. I see you're in full uniform, and moving towards the vehicle in which I've just exited. May I inquire what sort of scintillating mission you're bringing yourself to?" Dr. McCoy long-windedly asks his friendly cohort.

"I'm going to find out how to reclaim my powers, Hank," Jean quickly answers, still in motion towards the hummer.

"But why in uniform?" He asked as she climbed into the hummer.

"I'm going to the Brotherhood's lair," She answered right before driving off.

"Oh my stars and garters!"

In the lair of the Brotherhood, the team of evil mutants is plotting their next move.

"As soon as we have captured the twelve keys, we can perform the ceremony of the coming of Apocalypse!" Magneto exclaims in a sinister voice.

"And you and I can rule the world in humanity's absence," Black Queen continued.

"But how do we know who the twelve are?" Toad asked.

"The ancient prophecy says," Mystique says, reading from an old, weathered book, " '...and as the bloodline continued, so did the twelve. Just as blood passed to blood, the keys to Apocalypse passed with it."

"So we trace the bloodline?" Toad inquired.

"I'd imagine so, dear Toad," Mystique answered.

"Well, let's get on it, then!" Magneto ordered, and all obeyed, scattering like mice to trace an ancient bloodline.

Just as this was going on, however, Jean, in using her telepathic abilities, found, and arrived, at the Brotherhood's secret lair. The Hellfire Club, a very "exclusive" club for Westchester's "hierarchy" was it's secret location.

_No wonder it's so hard to become a member! _Jean thought to herself as she hopped out of the hummer and made her way to the door. _How am I supposed to get in? Knock? _she wondered before she saw the open window on the third floor. Sensing that no one was up there by using a psionic scan, she telekinetically lifted herself to the correct height and entered through the window. _Now that I'm in, where do I start? _she asked herself as she noticed that she was in some sort of library. _I guess this is as good a place as any._

Meanwhile, one floor down, Sabretooth sniffed the air.

"Someone's here," he proclaimed.

"Where?" Mystique asked

"Third floor," he answered

"Let's go," Mystique stated as they made their way to the stairs.

On the third floor, Jean looked through the books, trying to find what she needed. An old text catches her eye. It's an ancient, thick book, bound in what looks like mummified flesh. The word "Apocalypse" is burned into the binding.

_What's this? _Jean thought as she reached for the book. When she pulled the book down from the shelf, it knocked down several other books as well. Luckily, she stopped them with her telekinesis, leaving them only inches from the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief. _That was close!_ she thought. Suddenly, she had a vision of Sabretooth and Mystique walking down the hall. _Oh ... This isn't good. _

Mystique and Sabretooth made their way down the hall and to the library. Sabretooth sniffed again, "She's in here," he says.

"How do you know it's female?" Mystique wondered.

Women's perfume," Sabretooth answered.

"Oh," Mystique replied as she turned the doorknob and pushed the heavy double doors open. No one is in here, imbecile!"

"But I smell her," Sabretooth said, sniffing again. He looked up, and saw Jean telekinetically lower herself from the ceiling.

"Sorry I barged in so unexpected, but I believe something of mine is here. Can you help me find it?" Jean said, sarcastically.

"You'll die here, woman!" Sabretooth snarled at her, and with murder his only thought, he leapt at her. She hovered higher, avoiding his attack. She lowered quickly on his head, knocking him unconscious.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I plan on living very many more years," she said before catching a roundhouse to the back of the head, knocking her halfway across the room.

"Not if I can help it," the bringer of the kick, Mystique, said.

"That was your last mistake, bitch!" Jean exclaimed right before telekinetically lifting Mystique and hitting her head against the wall, also knocking her unconscious. _I'd better call for Scott._

*Scott, I need you to get over to the Hellfire Club, right now!* Jean said, telepathically. 

*What is it, Jean?* Scott asked.

*I'm starting to think there is gonna be a little problem. I'm sensing that the Black Queen, with my powers, no less, is here. Please hurry!*

*I'm on my way, hun.*

*Thanks, Scott,* she said, followed by an explosion through the floor, right beneath her feet. From the hole rises Madelyne Pryor, surrounded by an aura of flames with two huge, fiery wings coming out from her back.

"Do you realize how much power you had?" Madelyne asked.

"Yes, and I also realize how bad it is that it's in your hands!" Jean exclaimed as she let loose at full strength with every attack possible, but Madelyne brushed away every attack with a gesture.

"Bad? Ha! Bad is an understatement! For you and your fellow X-Men, this qualifies as horrific!" Madelyne proclaimed, "Do you have any last requests?"

"Let me see, for just a moment, what you look like, aside from all those powers," Jean said.

"A Strange request, but one I will honor," Madelyne said as she powered down.

**ZACKT!**

Cyclops, knocking her to the ground blasted a fury of laser at her from behind.

"Thank god you arrived when you did!" Jean exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here before the rest of the Brotherhood gets up here," Scott said, hugging his fiance'.

"Hold on, let me get this," she said, reaching for the book she had earlier.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"I'm not sure, but it might hold some answers as to what's going on."

"Well, get it and let's go," Scott said, and then left with his fiance'.

Later, that same night, in the Hellfire Club, the Brotherhood has gathered to discuss what just happened.

The worst part is, they made off with the book of Apocalypse!" Mystique exclaimed with great fury.

"We will regain it when we carry out the next phase of our plan," Magneto stated, "When we destroy the only one who can stop the coming of Apocalypse!"

"Who is that, Sir?" Toad asked

"The one I speak of is the one they call Blink."

To be continued in Chapter 2: The Omega Complex


	5. Chapter 1.5: Introduction to Apocalypse

X-Men: Chapter 1 1/2

An Introduction to Apocalypse

Disclaimer: I think this is the part where I say I do not own X-Men or Apocalypse. These horsemen, however, are kinda mine. Not completely, but somewhat. Okay, since you all know that, let's just skip this part. Enjoy, or I'll just have to send Death to your house...(insert dramatic music here)

Author's note: This story actually is more of a prologue to Chapter 5 and also is telling of events that happened LONG before this series. It is not really necessary to read it; I'm just using to prolong my actual having to write Chapter 2. How am I supposed to write Blink's dialogue if no one really knows anything about her regular Marvelverse self. Anyways, read this and it'll explain my Horsemen. Enjoy!

"The four living creatures said, 'Amen,' and the elders fell down and worshiped."

REV 5:14

"I watched as the Lamb opened the first of the seven seals. Then I heard one of the four living creatures say in a voice like thunder, 'Come! ' I looked, and there before me was a white horse! Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest."

REV 6:1

"When the Lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, "Come!" Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other. To him was given a large sword."

REV 6:3

"When the Lamb opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, 'Come!' I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand."

REV 6:5

"Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, 'A quart of wheat for a day's wages, and three quarts of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the oil and the wine!'"

REV 6:6

"And there before me was a pale horse! It's rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the Earth to kill by sword, famine, and plague, and by the wild beasts of the Earth."

REV 6:7-8

All of the predictions made by the Bible of the four horsemen were correct. They are Pestilence, War, Death, and Famine. All are beings who have existed since the beginning of time, and will exist after time is over. An ancient being called Apocalypse put them in human form. This being will bring the end of all time and life as we know it. The world will end when he sees fit, and no being can do anything about it.

First is Death. A beautiful young woman who once lived a semi-happy life, until her family was killed by a gang of super-natural beings looking only to torment others for their own pleasure. The old body of Death was decayed and decrepit. No longer the instrument of destruction he once was. When this one girl's suffering caught Apocalypse's attention. He offered her a way out. A way to see her family again. She accepted, and he turned her into Death. Riding a pale horse, she is the most combative and murderous of the Four Horsemen. She rarely speaks, calculates every move before carrying it out, and is uncaring and unsympathetic to all. Her movements are slow and graceful. She is garbed in all black (black leather boots, black leather pants, a black halter-top, and a black leather trench coat) and carries as her weapon a long scythe. Death can, however, only kill those who attack her directly. Ironically, it is her very presence that causes panic and conflict. Inevitably, people of all ages will either flee in terror or attack the menacing entity. She will never attack another unless they attack her first. She will, though, entice acts of aggression to cause her intended victims to attack her. She enjoys these games, and will often stalk her victims in the shadows and make threatening moves. This eventually frays on her opponent's nerves and they eventually fall prey to their fear, anxiety, hatred, and anger that they snap and attack. 

Next is the monster known as Famine. He looks like a skeleton with a withered, malnourished body, pale complexion, swept back ram's horns and a malicious expression. Atop a black horse, he is sinister, cunning, and treacherous. He will use sneaky tactics to hurt or injure others. While no one knows his background, he is obsessed with the destruction of all life forms, and delights in the suffering of others. Famine frequently strikes from the shadows, or from a distance, and his powers to control the weather and spoil crops are often mistaken as natural disasters. He often instigates trouble by manipulating others. These tactics can lead to theft, vandalism, and war, which causes even more death and suffering. Famine loves these games. 

The other female demon of the horsemen, Pestilence was a former biologist, often studying the insects, which she now commands. She is clever and resourceful, using both the direct approach and manipulation. With but a touch, she can infect her victim with a deadly disease. Riding a white horse, she carries with her a bow to shoot a disease filled arrow into her opponent. She is dressed in a long, black leather robe filled with insects in which move by her command.

The final horseman is the violent War. Armed with a long, broad sword, and riding a fiery red horse, he is the most evilly violent of the four, and will often go straight into battle. He is large and muscular looking with a black leather mask, covering his entire face, and black leather/ gilded metal armor. Once a Japanese warrior, he is now the warrior of the horsemen. He has the power to blast others with supernatural energy and incite hatred in others, causing them to kill one another. A cold-blooded, evil monster, he loves anything that causes bloodshed.

All of these demons are brought onto this plane of existence only with the will of the demi-god, Apocalypse. So long as the book of Apocalypse does not fall into the wrong hands, the ceremony that brings Apocalypse from his prison in Hell cannot be performed and none will have to be brought face to face with the fury of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. 


End file.
